Diarrhea and colitis are common complications of both cancer chemotherapy and antibiotic administration. Clostridium difficile and its toxin play an important role in the pathogenesis of antibiotic-associated diarrheal diseases. Recent reports of C. difficile isolation from stools of patients not on antibiotics have prompted us to investigate the role of this organism in the pathogenesis of diarrhea induced by cancer chemotherapy.